Supercorp - I would never leave you
by BohemianKryptonite
Summary: BTW I suck at summaries. Kara and Lena begin to fall, but Kara must protect Lena but at the same time does not want to lie to her. Will she be enough to protect everyone she loves? Will Lena catch her when she falls? Who will convince her she matters and that she is loved? WARNING : Extreme angst and slight depression later on. VERY ANGSTY!


Ok so not only is this is my first ever Supergirl fanfiction, but this is actually by first fanfiction ever. But I mean come on Supercorp is just life. I hope you enjoy this. The chapters will probably become longer as I get used to this, and better! Warning: I love angst, so there will definitely be alot of that to come! Please give feedback on what you think. I have literally never done this... I'm rambling now... ENJOY!

Disclaimer : I do not own Supergirl, just the storyline! I wish I did though!

CHAPTER ONE - Olive Orbs

"You came back"

Kara had gone to interview the one and only Lena Luthor, CEO of LCorp. The name was well known amongst everyone in National City, but it was also feared. Lex Luthor did terrible things and so everybody expected the same from his sister, Lena.

Kara never believed it. After she had discovered the terrible things her parents had done before Krypton died, she was broken, but she didnt let that stop her from being the person that she wanted to be, as both Kara Danvers and Supergirl. Kind, loving and strong. The actions of her family and the meaning of her last name does not define her. She is her own person. Everybody is. Kara is.

The second she stepped into the large, white office on the top floor of LCorp with Clarke, she was blown away.

Lena Luthor had a sharp face structure, with lips covered in bright red lipstick. Her chocolate locks held up in a bun, but her eyes were what drew Kara in the most. Here eyes were huge bright olive orbs that twinkled whenever she smiled. A smile that Kara soon became addicted to seeing.

Lena had surprised her with the Alien Detection Device and Lena could tell that Kara was offended. The next week, Kara had came back to write a puff piece, and she would never admit out loud that she was eager to see Lena again.

However she also wanted to know more about her, and to see how different she was than the rest of the Luthor family. Lena begged Kara to come back that evening to talk, properly.

Not about work, upcoming projects or Lena's family, but to talk. So that's, and she was surprised that Lena thought that she would not come.

"Yes I did"

Kara surprised herself that she did not stutter, but Lena looked so casual than this morning, the words just spilled from her mouth as if she had known Lena all her life. Her hair was down in wavy curtains that perfectly framed her face. She was wearing simple black trousers and blouse, she also had less makeup on, yet she still looked absolutely beautiful... _wait.. what?_

"What did you want to talk about Miss Luthor?"

"Please, call me Lena, I just wanted to talk about... well anything. I just - I, I wanted to make up for earlier, I think I offended you with the ADD. And I just want to get to know you."

Kara felt the blush creep up her neck and cheeks, Lena must have noticed because she gave a megawatt smile. Which did not help the blush.

"Ok, Miss Lu- Lena, sorry. With the ADD,I just I believe that aliens are here for a reason and that they are here to find a home so we should let Earth be just that, home. I mean, seriously, imagine you had to go to another planet and everybody looked at you like an alien. Well... - I -mean-they are aliens I-I just mean that..."

"They deserve the same as everyone else, rights and equality. A home" Lena said, completelely addicted to how Kara rambled.

Kara smiled apoligetically and glanced down in embarrasement.

"Exactly"

"I get your point, and dont worry, your rambling is adorable."

Kara got a feeling that the blushed will never stop while she was around this woman.

"Please sit, Kara, can I call you Kara?

Kara sat next to Lena, still quite nervous and sitting on the edge of the long and comfy white sofa.

"Of course! I mean, if I am calling you Lena then..." she stopped herself from rambling again, so she settled with, "Umm, yes."

"Ok, Kara, tell me about yourself"

The hours passed like sand slipping through fingers. By the end, Lena and Kara had unknowingly moved closer to eachother on the sofa, and Kara had her kneels curled underneath herself, leaning against the armrest while hugging a cushion. Kara had talked about her life. HUMAN LIFE OF COURSE! She talked about her amazing sister Alex and how she was always there for her growing up, her friends, Winn and James, working for Queen of all Media and everything. Lena had talked about how she wanted to make a difference and turn the Luthor business to a force of good, and make a name for herself, which Kara completely understood.

Both women found that they could just talk to the other, like second-nature. Kara was laughing at a joke Lena had said when her eyes went to look at the clock on the wall opposite them.

"Oh Rao! The time! I am so sorry Miss Luthor, I have wasted so much of your time! Crap! I should get going." She began hurriedly putting her shoes on and gathering her bag and phone.

"Kara calm down, it is fine, in fact, I loved talking with you. I hope we can do it again someday."

Kara stopped and smiled at Lena, she calmed her down, in fact, she seemed to have been doing that all evening. Kara was grateful, especially with the week that she has had.

"Me too Lena."

Lena's grin grew to meet Kara's. That smile...

 _Kara stay focused_

"Umm, can I put my number in your phone, I would-I mean, I-it would be easier, t-to you know just t-text instead of waiting for you to next drop by for another interview."

Lena laughed to herself, she never rambled.

 _God, what is this girl doing to me?_

"Sure! That would be great! I-mean, yes it would b-be easier."

After numbers were exchanged and more stuttering and blushing, Lena led Kara to the door and opened it for her.

"Bye Kara"

"Bye Lena, goodnight."

"Text me soon OK" Lena tried to sound as if she was joking around, but both women detected seriousness in her voice, neither complained.

"I promise" Kara chuckled, and with that she left, only glancing back at Lena twice with a small girlish smile.

Kara started to walk to her apartment, her thoughts racing _I need to call Alex now!_

However it was extremely late, if it was not, then Kara guessed she would still be talking to Lena. Maybe she should talk to Alex tomorrow? She was so confused and she needed to talk to someone..

Alex had just gotten to bed after a long day at the DEO when her phone buzzed beside her from her bedside table. It was from Kara:

 **K : can i talk to you tommorow**

Alex tilted her head to the side in confusion. Kara was a terrible liar in person but even in text she was so bad at hiding anything. 3 things...

1\. There was no punctuation

2\. There was not a heart or a goofy emoji at the end

2\. It was so blunt, it scared Alex

 **A : Sure! Kara are you okay?!**

 **K : Yes! there is just something I want to ask you and talk to you about. Noonans, 1pm?**

 **A : Yes, that is if the DEO does not find another criminal for me to deal with. You sure you're okay?**

 **K : Okay great! see you then love you :) xx**

Alex was beyond confused, but she would speak to Kara tomorrow and will help her with... whatever this is. Alex sighed, she loved her sister to death and she cant help but think the worst when it comes to her.

She giggled to herself, she will always protect Kara.

 **A : I love you too Kara xx goodnight**

Lena had just finished up her work for the night. It was beyond late, well early in the morning. Kara had left an hour ago and Lena could not focus on much, but she hurrried up to finish so she would not have more to complete the next day. Her phone buzzed.

 **K : Hi :)**

Lena giggled to herself, she quickly typed out a response.

 **L : I knew I said soon, but wow! XD**

 **K : ... I'm bored**

 **L : Haha, well I am glad you got back OK. Ummm... I have a question.**

 **K : Ok, what is it? U ok?**

 **L : I would have brought it up earlier but I completely forgot. I am hosting a Gala fundraiser for the childrens hospital. Would you care to join me? You are kind of my only friend in National City.**

Lena panicked, what if she scared Kara, they just met, she had no right to immediately call Kara her friend. What is she runs away like most people. What if... her phone buzzed.

 **K : Of course I will come with you! When is it?**

 **L : Wow OK, tomorrow night at 9:00pm, here at LCorp**

 **K : I will be there ! :)) NIGHT LENA!**

Lena chuckled at her childish antics.

 **L : Thank you so much Kara. Goodnight Kara.**

 **K : Night Lena :)**

 _Why was it so easy with Kara? She did not run, she seemed interested to come with me. She did not question that I called her my friend, maybe she sees me as a friend too..._

These thoughts lulled Lena to sleep and a few blocks down, Kara was grinning her megawatt smile thinking of olive orbs and chocolate locks as she drifted to sleep... and pot stickers!

How was that! As I said, this is my first fanfiction and I know it is probably terrible, but I promise I will get better. If you decide to tag along then... well... I will be so grateful! I have no idea how often these will go up, but I have exams for the next two weeks, so probable not much, if not, not at all until they are over. OK i'm going now. BYEEE! xx :))


End file.
